fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Animus
|kanji=アニムス |rōmaji=Animusu |race=Dragon |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Yellow (Dragon) Purple (Human) |hair=Blonde (Human) |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Dragons Kingdom of Stella |occupation= |previous occupation=King of Stella |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Altair |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Soul Technique Thought Projection Telekinesis |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 327 (flashback) |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry |game debut=Fairy Tail Goku • Mahō Ranbu |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=no }} Animus (アニムス Animusu) was a Dragon who became the king of Stella.Fairy Tail Movie: Dragon Cry Appearance In his true form as a Dragon, Animus is a blue, scaly large beast with most notably his crystallized features resembling Stellanium protruding from his body, such as his horns and claws. His jaw is spiky, while his wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from them. In his human form, Animus is a tall, young and slender man with golden hair and purple eyes. He wears orange, gold or bronze, armor (with a matching crown) underneath a large, gold-trimmed, white shoulder cape that in and of itself features exaggerated, pointed shoulders. The cape features a golden emblem on its left side; the outfit is finished with matching white and gold boots. Personality In the distant past Animus was like many other dragons who were against co-existence, seeing humans as simple food. His time within Sonya appeared to have changed him, as Animus was mentioned by Sonya to be kind in the past but due to the lust of obtaining the Dragon Cry staff affecting him, he has become cruel in the present time. As a ruler he is harsh and demanding, punishing Zash when allowing intruders to acquire the ancient weapon. His desire to revive the world of Dragons guided him to become the manipulative person he has shown. At his death bed he showed his caring side, mentioning he was surprised but in joy to have finally seen Sonya smile. History In his past, he, Zirconis and a third dragon came across Sonya who they attacked after they deemed she wasn't appetizing enough for them. Acnologia, the one who murdered all the Dragons that participated in the Dragon King Festival, appeared before Animus and his gang and killed the ones that harmed her and left him on the verge of death himself. He later convinced Sonya to allow him to use her body as a container to recover. This eventually led to him befriending the young Sonya, leading the two to sneak in and disrupt the Eclipse Gate ceremony in regards to Anna and Zeref's plan which sent the intertwined two to Stella; thereafter revolutionizing the country which in turn allowed Animus to become the king of Stella and then appointing Sonya to be his aide.Wish on a Star Novel Synopsis Dragon Cry Animus first appears before Zash who he binds with his power due to his incompetence in allowing the staff to fall into the enemy's hands. Zash pleads that he will use Sonya in order to retrieve it but the king tells him he is not put her in harm's way, granting him to take the Three Stars with him to retrieve the staff. He later visits Sonya's room unannounced to comfort her about retrieving the staff while after she and Zash completed the task he finds her in the courtyard and asks of the staff, which she says Zash has it, angering him saying they need it for the ceremony. Animus binds Zash after putting Sonya in harm's way later on while ordering him to kill the enemies when they show up. Animus appears before Sonya at the ceremony the next day and asks for the staff which she refuses, with Animus later revealing in front of Natsu that he has been inside Sonya recovering while manipulating her mind. After the two talk of Igneel and why he cannot release his body without Dragon Cry Sonya fights back Animus' control and tries to deliver the staff to Natsu. Zash steals it with Animus releasing his true body to chase down the traitor, who of which warps his mind causing Animus to rampage. After Zash is killed, Animus and Natsu struggle over Dragon Cry. Animus wants to return the age of Dragons, piercing Natsu while swallowing the staff to return to full strength. Sonya tries to intervene but she's pushed to the side while Natsu attempts to fight back. Natsu exerts his E.N.D. power, violently attacking Animus who recognizes that he is E.N.D. and the one who will destroy everything, eventually defeated not long after this revelation. Sonya comes to a decaying Animus to thank him for raising her, with Animus' last words being he was finally able to see her smile. Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): Being a Dragon, Animus possesses this Magic which is especially effective on Dragons, being it is the main Magic meant to be used against them. *'Dragon's Roar': Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Animus can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. His specific roar appears as a large beam of energy. Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Animus used this technique when he was on the verge of death and needed to recover within a human container, that container being Sonya when she was a child. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): While inhabiting Sonya's body to recover, Animus used this magic to be able to project a human version of himself in Sonya's mind that manifested into an actual projection. Telekinesis: Animus is able to bind and unbind people by pointing in their direction, binding Zash for his behavior. (Unnamed) Dragon Cry-Induced Forms: Through the power of the Dragon Cry Animus is able to take on two empowered states. The first, which he describes as having all of the dragon's rage flow through him, turns his scales from blue to red. The second, where he has some of the Dragon Cry's energy fired into him, makes him take on a bright glowing white appearance. Equipment Dragon Cry ( Doragon Kurai): With the help of Zash Caine, Animus obtained the Dragon Cry from Fiore, he proved capable of using some of its power while in Sonya's body and upon returning to his dragon form was able to use it to empower himself. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Dragon Category:Deceased